


Compromising Positions

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets that animal attraction for Clark. It causes all kinds of trouble. Inspired by the challenge: Established relationship; for some unknown reason, Lex can't keep his hands and other body parts to himself. No matter where they go, what they're doing or who they're with, Lex always winds up boinking Clark. Of course, even Clark has his limits. (Think chafed, worn out and sore) (Christine). Didn't quite fulfill the challenge but since it inspired me to write this, I thought I should give credit to the challenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4th WAVE clex fest.
> 
> Disclaimer: the Smallville characters belong to WB and DC comics and I make no profit in this.

The Talon coffee house hummed with the sounds of conversation. Trying to keep a low profile, Clark sat hunched on one of the cushioned benches at the back of the Talon as he drank yet another coffee. His mind still reeled from what had happened to him last week. It was all he could think about for the last few days and it was driving him to distraction.

Clark reached up and touched his lips, the same lips that had kissed Lex Luthor and sucked a bruising hickey onto Lex's pale neck just days before.

Lex had begged Clark to touch him and Clark had complied. Not only had he complied but they had stripped each other naked, right in Lex's own office, and Lex had sucked him off until Clark had screamed. Lex had even swallowed. Shit, Lex had thrust two fingers into Clark's . . . and he just could not go there; just thinking about it made Clark all kinds of uncomfortable.

That had been almost a week ago. Clark had not seen Lex since the incident. Which left Clark wondering: had Lex felt guilty, once he'd come to his senses? After all Lex still had Helen; they had been dating for almost six months now and though Lex didn't really talk about her much - just made noncommittal comments about how things were fine - Clark knew she meant something to his friend.

Despite all that, Clark had lost his virginity and it was all he could think about. It was freaking Clark out, to say the least. Where had that come from? Lex had never shown any interest in guys before and Clark had never thought of his friend that way. Well, that wasn't entirely true; lately Clark had been watching Lex and having the kind of dreams that had him waking up in wet, sticky boxers.

A familiar voice pulled Clark out of his reverie. Clark looked up to the front counter. It was Helen. She was not quite shouting, but she definitely seemed angry. Clark could almost feel her anger from where he sat. He watched as she slammed her wallet against her leg and took the coffee cup she'd just bought in hand.

She turned and immediately spotted Clark. He managed a feeble smile. She did not smile back, but she did walk purposefully to his table. In a moment of panic, Clark wondered if Lex had told Helen about what had happened. Lex would never do that, would he?

"Hello Clark," she greeted him, "mind if I join you?" She sat down on the bench beside him before Clark could respond.

"Hi, Helen, how are you?" Clark fidgeted with the rim of his coffee cup, and then set it down on the table in front of him. He thought twice and picked it up again.

"Not good, Clark. Lex dumped me on Tuesday." She glowered at her coffee then took a sip. Clark glanced at her quickly to find she was looking right at him. He tried not to flinch.

"Sorry," Clark mumbled. Helen nodded absently and frowned. Silence fell between them.

"I think it's somebody else," she finally said.

Clark definitely flinched this time. He hoped the guilt didn't showing on his face. Knowing him, it probably did.

"I was hoping that maybe you knew something about who it could be." She gulped her coffee and set the empty cup down.

Clark cleared his throat. "Lex hasn't said anything to me. Besides, I haven't talked to him in almost a week." He dared to glance at her again. Clark swallowed hard at the uncomfortable lump that had formed in his throat. He gritted his teeth and winced when he saw who was headed to their table.

Lex stopped beside the table, both hands tucked neatly in his coat pockets. His face betrayed nothing of what he might be thinking. Helen stood abruptly and mumbled a hasty good-bye to Clark before walking away without a word to Lex. Lex shrugged and sat beside Clark. He grinned slyly and brushed imaginary lint from Clark's jacket.

"Clark," he drawled.

Clark swallowed hard again and ducked his head when he felt the heated blush coming on. Lex smirked and licked his lips. Clark knew Lex had flirted with him in the past. Most people like Chloe or Lana thought Clark was just a clueless bimbo. Sometimes Clark wished he was.

"Lex," Clark cleared his throat and smiled feebly. "Are you . . . I mean, Helen just told me you two broke up. She said you were seeing somebody else." Not exactly the words she'd used but Clark needed to know what was going on. Had Lex ended things with her to be with him?

Lex grinned smugly. "You should know Clark, after all you were there," he said softly. Lex shifted to face Clark then slid his arm across the backrest of the bench. Clark's groin tightened. Shit, this was really bad.

"Um, Lex, about what happened," Clark started to say.

"Hey, guys." Clark looked up into Lana's big, round, dark eyes. Double shit. Right behind her Chloe and Pete were smiling down at him.

"Hi," Clark gulped and flinched when fingertips brushed against the back of his neck. "Join us?" Chloe and Pete sat down across from them without hesitation. Lana stood her ground. Beside him Lex cleared his throat. Clark looked over to see he was grinning up at Lana with an annoyingly smug smile.

"I have to get to work," Lana said. Her eyebrows scrunched up the way they always did when she was trying to figure something out. She turned away and headed for the front counter. Clark watched her walk away then turned his attention to Chloe and Pete. Beside him Lex leaned closer and surreptitiously inhaled. Clark coughed into his hand and shifted away from Lex trying to put space between them. The hand behind his neck gripped his shoulder, preventing him from moving further away.

"Clark," Pete said just as Lex leaned in again and sniffed at Clark's ear.

"Mm, nice," Lex whispered huskily. Crap. Clark pushed Lex away and jumped up from the seat. Chloe and Pete stared wide-eyed at the two of them. Clark looked around to see if anybody else had noticed; they had not.

"Can I talk to you privately, Lex?" Clark said. "Could you guys excuse us?" he said to his seated friends. Chloe shrugged already paying more attention to her coffee and Pete looked grossed out.

Lex stood in one fluid motion and walked past Clark, making sure to rub enticingly against him. "Sure, Clark," Lex drawled. "We can go to the back office for some privacy."

Clark watched as his friend walked away, hips swaggering. Clark slammed his jaw shut, giving Pete and Chloe an expression of confusion to show that he was just as put off by all of this as they were. He followed Lex to the office after one last look back at his friends. Red-cheeked and a little angered, Clark did not look up as he walked through the coffee house.

When Clark entered the office he didn't see Lex until the door closed behind him. Clark turned around just as his friend flicked the door lock with a quick motion of his wrist. Lex licked his bottom lip and grinned wickedly.

"If this is about the other day. . ." Clark started to say. Before he could finish the sentence, Lex stalked across the small office to force Clark back against the desk. Clark gasped as his friend practically climbed his body to grab two fistfuls of Clark's hair and mash their lips together in a harsh, bruising kiss.

"Fuck, Clark, you smell so good," Lex growled. Clark gripped the desk, too afraid to touch the writhing body pressing against him. Lex clawed at Clark's flannel shirt, ripping it off Clark's shoulders and sliding it down to his elbows. When it refused to go further, Lex gave up and grabbed at the T-shirt and tugged it up to expose Clark's tanned belly. A tearing sound filled the office as the T-shirt split at the seams.

"I missed you too," Clark said with a nervous chuckle. Lex grinned and proceeded to unbutton Clark's jeans, pushing them down to his knees.

"Hold on," Lex smirked wickedly. "This is going to be the best blow-job you have ever had." With that Lex Luthor fell to his knees as he tugged Clark's boxers down on the way. Lex looked up at him and caressed Clark's thighs. It was the most erotic thing Clark had ever seen and his cock was paying very close attention. Clark shuddered when Lex's tongue licked up the shaft from dripping tip to base.

"Better than the last one?" Clark moaned, surprised he could verbalize at all.

Lex laughed and grabbed the base of Clark's hardened cock in one hand. "I guess I'll have to do it over and over again until I get it to the best," he mumbled.

Clark's eyes went wide as he watched his cock disappear into Lex's eager wet mouth. The sensation of those moist lips surrounding his swollen shaft sent tremors through Clark's body. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. The wet slurping sounds and the feel of the tongue licking up the shaft were turning Clark into a pile of mush. The last time he had felt this weak was when he'd lost his powers and baled hay for four hours. He suppressed a moan as Lex's wonderful tongue licked the tip then swirled around the sensitized head.

"Holy fuck," Clark groaned. Lex grinned around his cock and sucked him back in until the head bumped against the back of Lex's throat. Not once had Lex gagged and Clark wondered how often Lex had given head. This sent a twinge of jealousy - and the thought that Lex was Clark's and would be from now on - coursing through Clark. He reached out with one hand and grasped the back of Lex's neck pushing him into Clark's groin. Clark moaned as he felt the head of his enveloped cock slide deeper into the opened throat.

When Lex swallowed around the shaft it sent Clark over the edge. He cried out as he pulsed down Lex's throat then released the hold he had on his friend's neck. Lex pulled off after Clark was finished coming. He sat back on his legs and wiped at his wet mouth. The air was filled with the scent of Clark's spunk.

Lex inhaled deeply, licking at his swollen lips.

Clark's legs finally gave out at the sight of Lex licking come off his lips, and he slid off the desk to fall beside Lex.

"You look so hot and I haven't even fucked you yet." Lex leaned in and kissed Clark giving him a taste of his own come. Clark thought it would be gross, but he didn't care, he just wanted Lex to do it again, and he wanted Lex to do that fucking thing he was talking about. Right now.

"When?" Clark asked as they came up for air from the longest kiss Clark had ever experienced.

"When what?" Lex said, licking Clark's jaw.

"When will you fu- ," Clark just couldn't say it. Yet moments ago, he had said it easily enough.

"Right now if you want," Lex said as he stroked Clark's already hardening, shiny cock. Clark twitched at Lex's touch, and then jumped when somebody pounded on the door to the office.

"Hey," Lana called from the other side. "What's going on in there? We heard a shout. Are you two arguing?"

"Everything is fine, Lana," Lex called out, eyes fixed on Clark intently. The doorknob rattled, bringing Clark back to the reality of where he was and what had just happened. There was no way he could let Lana know about this.

Lex stood and brushed himself off. Clark pulled his boxers and pants back on just as Lex unlocked the door. He scrambled to get the zipper up as the door swung open. Still on his knees and fumbling with the stubborn button of his jeans, he almost sighed with relief when he realized he had his back to the door. The relief was only temporary. He turned around to find Lex standing right beside him with one hand on the doorknob and the other brushing faintly against Clark's damp curls.

"Lana," Clark gulped and stared wide eyed up at the very flushed face of his friend. Could Clark have looked guiltier? He didn't think so.

Lex smirked. "See, everything is fine," he drawled. Clark glared up at Lex, trying to ignore the fact that his mouth was just inches away from Lex's very hard cock. This close, Clark could smell how turned on Lex was. A twinge of guilt hit him as he realized Lex hadn't gotten off. More guilt followed as he realized he had been thinking about sucking Lex off while Lana stood right in front of him.

"Clark," Lana questioned. "What is going on here?" She screwed up her face and looked from Lex to Clark then back to Lex.

Lex narrowed his eyes and brushed Clark's hair again. "Nothing that concerns you," he said casually. Clark watched as Lana swallowed hard and blinked several times. He pushed himself up to a standing position while Lana turned away and left them alone.

"Oh God, if she'd come just a few minutes earlier . . ." Clark said running a hand through his tousled hair.

"She would have heard you enjoying yourself," Lex said. He closed the door and pushed Clark against it. For his part Clark slid a hand around Lex's slender waist and pulled his new lover closer.

"We should probably go out there and do some damage control," Clark mouthed against Lex's scalp.

Lex slipped a hand behind Clark's neck and pulled him down. Lips met in a sloppy wet kiss. Clark grinned into Lex's moist hot mouth as he heard the lock click. "To bad we're busy."

Thirty minutes later Clark exited the office flushed and hot. Lex followed closely behind and surreptitiously pinched Clark's butt cheek as he walked past him.

"I will see you later," Lex drawled. He nodded to Chloe, Pete and Lana and straightened the lapels of his jacket as he left the coffee house.

Clark made quick excuses and exited the Talon just as Lex tore out of his parking spot. He ran home until he reached his loft and collapsed on his old sofa. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on with Lex and the reasons for his own reactions. Unfortunately, his brain was too fried to think about it right now.

The next day Clark did his chores at half speed. Distracted the whole time with thoughts of what he and Lex had done yesterday, Clark alternated between being dismayed then overjoyed at the sudden turn of events. Clark being so into Lex would certainly explain his abysmal track record with the opposite sex. It would also explain why things with Lana had never quite worked out.

After showering and changing into a clean pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt Clark slung his light beige jacket over his shoulder and headed toward the Luthor ancestral home. He super-sped until he was a few hundred feet away from the end of the long driveway, then walked at a normal pace to the front gate. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to the guard as he walked past.

He found Lex sitting at his big glass desk quietly typing away at his laptop. Clark glanced down at a Petri dish labeled 'sample 1a', which sat at the edge of the desk top. He casually reached out and touched fingertips to it trying to get what ever was in it to jiggle.

"Hello Clark," Lex said without looking up. "I'll be with you as soon as I'm finished . . ." Mere minutes later Lex looked up from what he was doing. He stood and walked around the desk. "You look . . ." Lex looked Clark up and down and sighed. "Wow, amazing."

"I look the same as always, Lex," Clark said furrowing his brow. "What is going on with you? I mean, I guess I'm not really complaining about what happened yesterday it's just that, well, you've been acting very - weird."

Lex stalked over until he was pressed up against Clark, and slid his hands up Clark's chest to wrap his arms around Clark's neck. Lex pressed his face into Clark's flannel-covered chest and inhaled deeply. "I guess I was tired of waiting, Clark." Lex tilted his head and reached up to suck on Clark's bottom lip. Clark moaned and caressed the slim waist, stopping to rest his hands on Lex's hips. Lex licked across Clark's mouth and then moved down to his throat, occasionally nipping the tanned skin.

"Lex," Clark said. He could not figure out why he was about to stop what was happening. Clark's cock was definitely into Lex's game plan. In fact, it was throbbing in his jeans, begging him to shut up and follow Lex's lead. He moaned as Lex rubbed up against him, and licked Clark's Adam's apple.

"Mm, stubble . . . you know, I have never grown stubble." Lex inhaled deeply and rubbed his chin up against Clark's cheek. "You smell incredible."

"You said that before," Clark moaned when Lex licked up his throat and mouthed just below his earlobe.

"Mm, very nice," Lex purred. He pulled away and took Clark's hand in his. Clark shivered at the heated gaze Lex bestowed upon him and allowed himself to be tugged to the leather sofa. Lex smirked and pushed Clark down on the sofa and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. Lex leaned in and lined up their hard cocks and began to rub up against a very happy looking Clark.

"God, this is amazing. You are amazing," Clark said. Clark reached up and ripped the neatly tucked-in shirt out of the black slacks. Something in Clark got a thrill out of rumpling somebody as neat and meticulous as Lex.

"Let me fuck you right here," Lex said. The husky voice went straight to Clark's cock. Clark's eyes sparkled as he pulled the shirt open. He reveled in the sound of ripping fabric and buttons ticking against the floor. Lex laughed gleefully as he flung the shirt off and threw it over his head. It sailed across the room and landed on a big vase that sat near the stained glass windows.

Clark sat up, taking care to keep Lex in his lap and locked lips with his lover. The kiss turned passionate, sloppy, and then wet, as Lex unbuttoned Clark's shirt with nimble fingers.

Eventually Lex had to break the kiss to stand. He smirked down at Clark as he toed his shoes and slipped his socks off in two graceful motions, tossing each item over his shoulder carelessly. Next, Lex shimmied out of his pants and briefs and kicked the shed garments to the side. Standing naked before Clark, Lex bit his lip and eyed Clark's crotch. Clark, too stunned by Lex's brazen behavior, stared wide-eyed at the smooth flesh so freely being offered.

"You are so gorgeous," Clark breathed. He sat up and grabbed the swaying hips. He pressed his nose into the crease where hip met thigh, and licked at the smooth damp skin. Lex inhaled sharply and grabbed hold of Clark's shoulders to balance him. Clark tongued the sweaty skin again, rubbed the jut of hipbone with two big thumbs, then tightened his grip just enough to pull Lex in closer. A slight turn of his head and Clark lapped at the base of Lex's swollen cock. It pulsed, and Clark licked down the shaft. He tongued the slit to catch the pearling drops of pre-come. Lex moaned as Clark gripped two beautifully rounded ass-cheeks in his big hands, and shoved his face into the sweaty groin. He nibbled at the skin between the swollen cock and heavy balls. He licked up the shaft again. Through the sex haze, Clark felt Lex push at his shoulders.

"Get your clothes off and let me fuck you, Kent, before I come all over your pretty face."

Clark reluctantly pushed his lover away and stood. Lex dived on him, and ripped the T-shirt over Clark's head while Clark took care of his jeans. Moments later, panting and naked, they were back on the sofa, leather creaking under them. Lex grabbed a hold of both erections, stroking them together, with one hand. The friction was too much to bear. Clark pulsed out his orgasm moments later, splashing Lex's fist and cock with his come.

"Fucking hottest thing I have ever seen," Lex said as he slathered Clark's spunk up and down Lex's still unspent shaft. He spread Clark's legs and lifted them over his pale shoulders. "I want this to be good for you. If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop," Lex whispered.

"You would never hurt me," Clark said. "Oh, fuck", he gasped.

Lex pressed the head of his cock to Clark's twitching hole and slowly pushed his way in. He paused to allow Clark to adjust to the cock in him, and to allow both of them to catch their breaths.

"You are so gorgeous when you swear," Lex said.

"Fuck me harder, Lex," Clark blurted. Anxiously, he pulled Lex in and shouted when Lex plunged in to the base, balls slapping against his ass. Mouths met in a teeth-clacking hard kiss.

Lex could hold off no longer. He repositioned himself and started to pound into Clark's tight hole. If Clark believed he wouldn't hurt him, Lex was not going to pass up the opportunity to pummel the sweet ass he'd been dying to fuck for so long.

"I'm going to come now," Lex announced through clenched teeth. Two more thrusts and he was pulsing into Clark's ass, only now realizing he'd forgotten the condom. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to take precautions," Lex said as he collapsed on top of Clark.

Clark was shaking his head unable to speak yet. He was still riding the high of the wonderful sex. He whimpered as Lex pulled out.

Clapping hands startled them back to the real world.

"Bravo," Lionel Luthor said, as he stood in the entrance to the den, applauding with broad exaggerated motions. Lex scrambled to get up, pushing a mortified Clark into the sofa and out of sight. Clark grabbed his discarded T-shirt, yanking it over his head. Just as Lionel stepped into the room, Clark managed to struggle into his jeans and he almost laughed at the similarity to the situation at the Talon.

"Dad, when did you get here?" Lex asked. Lionel glanced at the clothes scattered throughout the room.

"In time to hear your rather vocal performance," Lionel said as he plucked a black sock where it dangled on a bookshelf. It had caught on a corner of the hardcover edition of 'The Life of Alexander the Great'. Lionel raised a brow and shook his head. He took another step into the room.

"I would prefer it if you would leave now," Lex said succinctly.

"Why, Alexander, what is it that you are trying to hide? Is the doctor shy?" Lionel stepped in until he could see over the back of the sofa. Lex sat there, casually covering his privates while Clark buttoned up his jeans.

Lex looked up at his father, expression calm and unconcerned. Clark flushed crimson, with his eyes looking everywhere but at Lionel.

"There are fifty-two bedrooms in this castle, Lex." Lionel glanced over his son's lean frame then looked away, "if you insist on fucking Martha's boy," Lex did not miss Clark's flinch. "Please, be more discreet. I might not be able to cover up such a scandal." Lex caught the sock his father tossed at him.

Lex smirked. "Is there a reason you've stopped by?" He stood and casually walked over to his pants, pulled the briefs out and tossed them on the sofa. Turning his back to Lionel, he slipped them on and buttoned and zipped up.

"Was he good?" Lionel purred. Lex spun around to find his father addressing Clark. Lex sighed and shook his head.

"Yes," Clark said to everybody's astonishment. Lex smirked, proud of his boyfriend's bravado, and walked over to sit beside Clark.

"Well, the whelp speaks for himself," Lionel sauntered over to his son wrinkling his nose. "You might want to clean up before we talk." Lionel spun on his heels and headed out of the room. He slammed the doors violently as he exited.

"That was weird." Lex cupped Clark's face in the palm of his hands. "Now, where were we?" He leaned in, pressing his lips to Clark's moist mouth.

"My turn to fuck you," Clark mouthed. Lex climbed onto the inviting lap, rubbed against his lover, and stroked Clark's arms. He grinned wickedly and kissed Clark.

The next morning Lex woke with a sore ass from having fucked all day. Clark had stayed until almost midnight. They had fucked six times, a record even for Lex. He was paying for it this morning though, with pain and bruises, but Lex didn't care. All he wanted was to find Clark again and fuck him over and over, or have Clark fuck him.

Lex sat up, groaning at the feel of dried come and throbbing body parts. He gingerly moved to the bathroom and flinched when the lights went on. One upper arm hurt, and when he examined it in the mirror, he found a large hand-shaped bruise. He turned around to find more bruises on his hips and bite marks up his spine. Clark, once unleashed, was an animal in bed. Some time in the late afternoon, as Lionel had suggested, they had moved to a bedroom.

Lex had never felt this aroused with any other lover. Just thinking about Clark's wonderful cock was making Lex hard. If he were to admit to himself the truth, he had used fantasies of Clark to keep him going for a long time now.

After a long shower, he dressed in the usual business casual. Today it was black slacks and a dove-grey shirt. He walked down to his office to find breakfast waiting for him. He ate ravenously and drank two glasses of orange juice, almost forgetting to breathe in between bites and gulps. He sat back on the sofa, thoughts of fucking Clark stiffening his already half-hard cock. The faint scent of sex was still in the room. Lex inhaled deeply and smirked.

It was getting hot in here and he unbuttoned the three top buttons of his shirt and fanned himself with one open hand. He slid his other hand down his chest and closed his eyes, picturing Clark on his knees, servicing him. Fuck, he was a bitch in heat. What the hell was happening to him? Maybe the lab would be able to shed some light on this.

"Lex," his father called from the hall, drawing out his name like it had more than one syllable. Lionel stopped at the entrance to the office, cheek twitching. "Is it safe to enter?" he asked looking around.

Lex rolled his eyes and stood to walk behind his desk. Lionel removed his overcoat, almost slinging it over the back of the leather sofa. At the last moment, he changed his mind and held onto it instead.

"What can I do for you today, Dad?" Lex asked. He sat back in the chair and smirked.

"Oh, Alexander, you have really done it this time." Lionel paced to the window behind Lex's desk, but Lex did not watch him, choosing instead to remain seated.

"Can we make this short," Lex turned and smirked up into his father's face. "I have a date."

Lionel leaned in, throwing his coat on the desk to free his hands. "The servants told me they could hear the screams from their wing on the other side of the castle, outside."

Lex pushed away from his father and stood in one smooth movement. "Good-bye Dad."

"I'm not finished with you yet," Lionel called out.

Lex stopped and spun to face his father. "What could you have to say now? I already know you won't approve, so why bother?" Lex said sharply.

"Because, Lex, you are my heir and my son. I refuse to watch you make a mockery of the Luthor name." Lionel stalked across the room and picked up one of the foils from its stand. He examined it carefully then turned to face his son again.

Lex eyed the weapon then smirked. "Fight you for it," Lex drawled.

Lionel glanced from the sword to his son and frowned.

"What's the matter Dad, afraid I'll win this time?"

"No, Alexander. I'm not. You have yet to best me in a match." Lionel sighed and sliced the air with the weapon. "All right, if you win I will leave you and the Kent boy alone." Lionel smirked here and waited until his son's blue eyes were on his. "If I win, you returned to Metropolis with me, and no more rebelling."

"Gosh, Dad, don't make the stakes too high," Lex drawled.

Twenty minutes later they stood in one of the smaller second-floor ballrooms, dressed in fencing garments, swords at the ready. They circled each other, foils tapping lightly.

"I hope you are more of a challenge this time around," Lionel mocked.

"Maybe if you shut up long enough you might find out," Lex countered.

Lex parried his father's first attack easily, and then advanced on Lionel, a confident look in his eyes.

Clark had been up almost all night lounging in the loft as he thought about what had happened with Lex. How was he supposed to handle this?

At first he'd thought that first time in the office was nothing but an anomalous incident. Then after last night, Clark was looking pretty hard to find any excuse except for the obvious one: this was just a dream and Clark would wake up any minute now.

Today, the heat had been almost unbearable. Clark lay in the hammock in cut-off shorts and a small T-shirt that had seen better days. The truth was ever since he had become sexually active, he felt differently about his body. Like he wanted to show it off; wanted everybody to look at him and see.

Clark caressed his chest and then slid a hand down to his flat stomach. He then pulled up his T-shirt to reach in and tweak a nipple. He felt sexual all the time now, and especially today. After fucking Lex twice, once from behind and the second time with Lex's legs around his neck, Clark wanted it to go on forever. He wanted to have Lex under him, wanted to be under Lex, and most of all, he wanted Lex's cock in him. That had happened - four maybe even more - times yesterday. Clark grinned at that thought, he had lost track and he wanted to run to the mansion right now so they could break yesterday's record -, maybe do it seven, eight, or so many times that they would pass out from exhaustion.

Clark had read somewhere on-line once where a woman who had sex with fifty-two different guys in one night. Clark only wanted one guy, and fifty-two times sounded just great. How many rooms did the castle have?

Clark's cock tingled at the thought of a naked begging-for-it Lex.

"Clark," Pete Ross' voice traveled up to the loft.

"Up here, Pete," Clark called out as he straightened his shirt and climbed out of the hammock. Footfalls ended at the top of the steps and Clark turned to face his best friend.

Pete shook his head and furrowed his brow. Clark could tell his friend was not happy. Clark turned away and settled onto the sofa.

"What is it Pete?" Clark said as casually as he could, silently hoping against hope his friend would not bring up the Talon incident. How much did Lana tell about what she had seen in the office?

"What was up with Lex Luthor and you, man? That thing at the Talon where he was . . ." Pete swallowed hard and let out a harsh breath. "It was just creepy, and then Lana was mumbling something about you being on your knees . . ."

Well, this was it. Clark shifted nervously trying not to just sprint and run as fast and far as he could. "What else did she say?" Clark could stay calm, he could. He just had to imagine that he was as cool as Lex.

"Well, Clark, she said she heard screams coming from the office and when you opened the door, you were getting dressed. What the hell, man."

"That's a lie!" Clark stood up and paced.

"If it's not true, why are you so freaked?"

Clark stopped in front of his friend and looked into his eyes. "I was not getting dressed." He told himself to breathe, to prepare for the look of shock, disgust and betrayal. All he saw was confusion in his friend's eyes. "I was already dressed when the door opened."

Pete leaned into the wood rail and shook his head. "Clark, did you and Luthor . . ?"

Moment of truth and Clark did not want to have to lie to his friend, especially about this.

"Clark, are you up there?" Clark almost sobbed with relief. Saved literally by his lover, and Lex could not have picked a better time to show up. Maybe he could advise Clark on how to handle this. After all, it was Lex's fault, wasn't it?

Lex stopped at the top of the steps and smirked when he saw Clark. He barely seemed to register Pete. "I need to talk to you right now."

Pete shook his head and clenched his jaw. "I have to get home," he muttered. "Talk to you later, Clark."

They waited until Pete was out of sight and hearing range. Lex smirked and sauntered up to Clark and slid an arm around Clark's trim, muscled waist.

"I was just sitting around the castle when I thought to myself, maybe Clark could use a break from chores," Lex purred. He nuzzled Clark's throat and moaned. "Fuck, you smell so wonderful."

Clark wrinkled his brow. "You always mention something about how I smell just before we ended up horizontal, Lex. Maybe that's the key to what's going on here?" Clark said.

"What ever," Lex said flippantly as he wrapped a leg around Clark's thighs. "You know, ever since I saw this place, I've wanted to fuck you here." Lex gazed up into Clark's face then licked Clark's collar bone. He nipped across Clark's throat and sucked on his Adam's apple.

"No, wait," Clark almost kicked himself for stopping this. He grabbed Lex's forearms and pushed gently. "We need to figure out what's happening to us."

"I have it all under control, Clark. Don't worry." Lex laughed and bit his lip, in a way that was so sexy, Clark's cock hardened in his jeans.

Fuck, this was going to be so hard.

Lex tilted his head and smirked. The flirtatious expression Lex wore was so hot that Clark wanted to throw Lex down and fuck him into the ground. Clark shook his head violently. Where were these thoughts coming from? Damn it, Kent, get your shit together. Lex did say he had it under control.

"Come on Lex, help me out here. Have you found something?" Clark eased up on his grip and let Lex go.

Lex took a step back and threw Clark a mischievous look, a look Clark had never seen before. It was too relaxed and playful to be Lex.

"Catch me if you can Clark," Lex taunted as he backed up and turned to slink slowly down the steps. He was obviously not trying very hard to avoid getting caught. Clark realized he should probably go after his friend before his parents found him.

A black shirt sailed over the rail to land at Clark's feet.

"Come on lover, I'm waiting for you," Lex called from below. Oh boy, if his mother found Lex Luthor stripping out in front of the barn . . . Clark did not need to finish that thought. He used a tiny burst of super speed to get down to ground level but Lex was nowhere to be seen. However, Lex had left a trail of his shoes and socks and pants for Clark to follow. He had to get Lex back up to the loft and dressed before somebody found him like this.

Clark gathered up each item as he followed the trail to the back of the truck. His eyes widened when he heard moans coming from under the tarp that covered the back of the truck.

"Hurry up Clark, or I'll start without you." Clark lifted up the tarp and stared wide-eyed at a lounging Lex. He had his engorged, purple cock in his hand and a look of pure lust in his eyes. A musky perfume - that Clark was sure he was becoming addicted to - filled his nostrils. It overshadowed the other scents surrounding them; the left-over smell of hay just barely managed to register.

Clark climbed in, taking care to close the tarp. He tossed Lex's clothes and shoes to the side and crawled up in between the spread legs. Before he could think about it, he found himself sniffing at the sweaty balls and licking them as if they were candy.

"Fuck me now," Lex said throatily. Clark caressed up the creamy thighs and nudged Lex's hand out of the way so he could get to the prize: Lex's beautiful cock. Without hesitation, Clark sucked the purple head into his mouth, slipped it past his lips and tongued the slit. He knew what made Lex squirm by now and that knowledge made Clark grin around the shaft.

Popping the organ out of his mouth, Clark moved to undress, not caring that he ripped his T-shirt off. Lex reached out and undid Clark's shorts. He sat up, tugged the shorts off and gasped when he realized Clark was not wearing any underwear.

"So fucking gorgeous, and all mine," Lex whispered. He smirked and held up a condom.

Clark took the condom, which was lubricated, and rolled it on. He re-positioned himself between Lex's spread thighs and lifted Lex up. Clark lined his cock up to the hole and pressed into Lex's wonderfully warm and inviting body without any preparation. Lex moaned as Clark pushed in to the hilt with one smooth stroke. Clark shifted so Lex could wrap his legs around Clark's waist, thus providing a better angle to thrust and hit that sweet spot that made Lex's body shudder beneath him.

Once he had it, Clark bent down and captured the slack mouth with his own lips, kissing Lex almost senseless. Both boys moaned as Clark pounded into Lex's tight heat.

"Oh fuck," Lex groaned. It took no time for Lex to come in long sticky wet spurts all over his own chest. Clark gasped at the feel of his cock being squeezed by the tight, pulsing, silky hole and lengthened his thrusts, trying to hold on as long as possible, wanting to make this wonderful experience last forever.

It wasn't until Clark was coming in long and pulsing spurts that the sound of an engine registered. The truck was moving. Clark pressed flat against Lex's wet chest, cock still throbbing. Lex wrapped arms around Clark's neck and licked at his throat.

"Shit," Clark cursed. Lex nipped Clark's bottom lip and pushed his sweet, warm tongue into Clark's mouth. Clark allowed the intrusion as he tried to focus his hearing. His father was in the cab of the truck, whistling to the country tune that blared from the radio.

"Fuck, you smell even better now that you're covered with my spunk," Lex whispered into his ear. And this could not be happening: Clark had not slid out yet and he was getting hard again!

The truck took a sharp right turn throwing them against the left side. Clark's cock slipped out. Lex laughed and squeezed Clark's torso with his legs, showing off a strength Clark didn't even know Lex had. Clark didn't doubt that an ordinary person would have had the breath squeezed out of them.

"Um, Lex, I think my dad is headed into town."

"Good thing he didn't look in the back of the truck," Lex said seriously. Clark pulled back and stared down into his friend's dilated eyes. Then Lex giggled. He actually giggled.

"We'd better get dressed." Clark scrambled to get out of the powerful thighs.

"Say 'please'," Lex taunted. Clark pried the thighs open, taking care not to hurt Lex, and rolled away. The tarp, though not opaque, allowed some light to filter through, enough so that Clark could find his shorts. His T-shirt was unwearable. He used it to remove the filled condom and clean off his chest. He cleaned up Lex as well, and then tossed the soiled garment aside.

Brushing dirt from his backside, Clark slid the shorts on, tucking his still-moist, half-hard cock in. Lex lay on his side, head propped up on one bent arm as he watched Clark. Lex looked more beautiful than Clark had ever seen him. He looked relaxed and happy. Seeing his friend like this took Clark's breath away. At that moment, Clark didn't care why this was happening; all he wanted was to keep that happy look on Lex's face.

Clark reached out and handed Lex his slacks and shirt.

"Get dressed now." Clark watched as his lover wriggled back into his slacks and shirt. And fuck, that was the sexiest thing Clark had ever seen. It made Clark want to tear Lex's clothes off and lick and suck and fuck. Instead, Clark counted to ten in his head slowly and reached out to casually brush at the dirt that clung to the wonderfully lithe body before him.

When the truck finally came to a stop, Clark concentrated, using his x-ray vision to see if the coast was clear. It was. His dad had parked outside Taylor's Feed and Tack which was just on the outskirts of town, far enough away from prying eyes.

Clark gathered up the rest of their things and took hold of Lex's hand. Using as much stealth as he could, he slid out of the truck with Lex following close behind. Clark shushed his friend with a finger to his lips when Lex tried to say something.

They managed to make it to the back of the building without being seen. Clark sagged against the building and slid down until he was sitting. He dropped the shoes and socks, pulling his own on as Lex took his socks and shoes, and bent down to pull them on.

"We need to get to a phone," Lex finally said in a cool voice. "I can call my limo driver to come get us."

When Clark did not respond, Lex knelt down in front of him and tilted his chin up. Clark's eyes glistened in the afternoon sun. "Hey, what is it?" Lex asked gently.

"This," Clark motioned with a hand at Lex, then to himself. "What's happening to us?"

"I'm not sure, Clark, but what ever it is, I don't want it to end. Are you afraid I'm not taking it seriously?"

Clark nodded slowly, looking up into Lex's eyes through moist lashes.

"I will find out what is going on, I promise," Lex whispered. He swallowed hard and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Clark's lips. "Move in with me."

Later that evening, Lex was sorting through some paperwork that had sat untouched for almost two days. On the top of the pile was an envelope from Cadmus Labs. Lex sat back lazily in his chair and tore the envelope open with the silver letter opener and pulled the contents out.

He hummed as he read the report on the sample he had sent for analysis.

"Sample 1a will require further analysis. Preliminary data is inconclusive. To gain a full understanding of what purpose the sample serves further tests will have to be conducted and a larger sample will have to be obtained from the subject"

He picked up his phone and dialed the number of the lab. "Lex Luthor here. Get me Dr. Anderson, please" he said. Moments after he was put on hold, Anderson picked up the line.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor. I was wondering when you were going to call about the preliminary lab results."

"Yes, very fascinating reading, except you did nothing to clarify the situation."

"As I stated, I would need more time and a better sample. Where did you get this? It can't be from anything on any continent."

"That information is confidential and strictly on a need-to-know basis."

"Let's say I need to know."

Lex chuckled. "If you were to speculate wildly, what would you say?" he asked completely ignoring the Doctor's comment. Beginning to feel anxious, Lex tapped the letter against his leg.

"The sample most closely resembles hormones. If I were to make a guess, I would say it could be used to attract a prospective mate, maybe with scent or perhaps by marking the mate somehow."

Lex raised a brow. "How long would something like that last?" He bit his lip and glanced up as Clark entered his office.

"Probably for life, but that's just wild speculation, you understand."

"Yes," Lex said, eyes firmly fixed on Clark. "Thank you." He hung up the phone and stood. He smiled softly as Clark slid into his embrace and wrapped long arms around his waist.

"Who was that?" Clark asked.

Lex looked up into his lover's face and kissed him on the chin. "Nobody who matters to us. Now, where did we leave off? Oh, yes." Lex kissed Clark long and lingeringly, and then ground his hips against Clark's. "Race you to the bedroom."

Clark pulled away and ran for the door of the office while Lex sauntered after him. He was in no hurry. After all, if what he suspected was true, they had the rest of their lives together.

The End


End file.
